


The Greatest Kind Of Rose Is In Another’s Heart

by Alex_Kamiya



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Beel Being a triggered detective, Bottom Beelzebub (Obey Me!), Cussing, Demoncest, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gun fights, Heavy Angst, Just Drama and madness, M/M, Phantom Thief Belphegor, Smutty, There not brothers in this as well, There not demons in this, Top Belphie (Obey Me!), detective Beelzebub!, phantom thief and detective au, some violence, there all human and it’s a au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kamiya/pseuds/Alex_Kamiya
Summary: The detective and the phantom thief. Detective Beelzebub trying to always catch a certain thief that has been stealing jewelry and figure Out his true identity but what he didn’t expect was he and the thief stole each other’s heart, So they’re both Criminals.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Solomon/Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
[Overthinking]

As it was still raining some of the people from the station decided too leave early, Except for a certain detective. Beelzebub a twenty-six year old detective who lives on his own and works as a detective trying to catch this ‘Phantom thief’ The detective sighed looking at some documents and some other files about past phantom thieves. There was only one but apparently no trace to where or who was caught, It’s like they sudden disappeared. Beelzebub rubbed the tiredness away from his eyes, He hasn’t slept much since he’s trying his best to catch this ‘Thief’ This phantom thief. Whoever they we’re they always seemed too return what they stolen after they’re done with whatever they were doing with it and that’s what confused the detective the most. ‘Why return something you stole?’ The thought ran through the detective’s mind but soon he snapped out of it when someone called out his name “Beelzebub” The detective looked up too see pale skin and a man with lightish brown hair. A worried expression planted on his face with his hair slightly too the right, He was in his black coat and it was obvious he was wearing make-up  
Beelzebub looked away “What is it Asmo?” The detective asked still looking away. The worried narcissist detective sighed and crossed his arms “Have you seen yourself?! You should go home and rest! You look tired!” Beelzebub sighed “not till I’m finished with these files and documents” The narcissist sighed “Beel...you’re overworking yourself again! Please just promise me that you will get some rest after this” Asmo sighed and smiled a bit trying to look less worried. “I promise” Beelzebub smiled back a weak smile ‘not’ Beelzebub thought. There was no way he can go back to his normal sleeping schedule, Asmo walked off and towards the front door, leaving Beelzebub all alone with his work. Beelzebub went back too checking the files and documents, planting down sticky notes here and there. It felt like hours that he has been doing this and maybe it was. Beelzebub checked his watch and saw that it was close too one o’ clock. Beelzebub sighed and sat back at his desk. Slowly he felt his eyes drop, But before they could he saw a man with dark maybe bluish or purplish hair with bleached hair-tips. Dressed in white and he smiled, Beelzebub’s face was now on his desk and the detective was asleep. The man smiled watching the detective sleep, he ruffled the detective’s soft and fluffy hair. Before putting a red rose on one of the detective’s books. The man walked towards the window but before he leaped out, He looked at the detective one last time and smiled.  
“I’ll see you soon detective”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Beelzebub is a detective trying to hunt down the real identity of the phantom thief but the sad truth is that the detective isn’t even take care of his own health!

Is It Okay Too Not Feel Okay?   
[Chapter 1] 

The Detective grumbled as he kept hearing the sound of other’s talking and the sun kept reflecting on his face a bit, Telling him to get up. He didn’t want too not yet, He was just too tired. He heard someone walking towards him and They sighed. “I told you too go home as soon as possible but nope, you stay and you’re a tired Puppy!” Asmo Exclaimed putting his hands on his hips. Beelzebub grumbled “Go away Asmo.” The detective turned his head to the bookshelves, still his eyes were close. “When will you ever learn to take a break?” Asmo sighed. Levi heard the commotion and walked over to Beelzebub and Asmo, “Hey, what’s up with him?” Levi took a sip of his coffee, Looking at Asmo. Asmo just shooked his head “He stayed here and stayed up, Trying to catch the phantom thief” Asmo held up one of Beelzebub’s Files too show Levi. Levi blinked and sipped his coffee more “I see...Beel why don’t you take a break today? You know take a few days off” Levi Smiled. Beelzebub stood up not saying a thing and grabbed his coat, Leaving Asmo and Levi In the Room of his office. Than he left the other detective’s and workers walking out to go home.   
He just hoped he could leave the sad reality.


End file.
